The Second Wedding
by Domkeykong
Summary: Jaune and Pyrrha tie the knot, Ren and Nora have some news and Jaune's sisters make an appearance.


The second wedding.

Pyrrha sat patiently waiting for Nora to finish her make-up.

"I'm going to sneeze" She insisted.

"If you do, you'll get an eye full of mascara" Nora teased.

"Fine" Pyrrha sighed as the little copper top attended to her make-up.

"I hope Jaune's ok" Pyrrha began after a few moments of silence.

"Will you keep still?! I'm nearly done" Nora snapped.

"Sorry" the redhead replied, trying to keep as still as she could.

"Aaaaand… done" Nora said as she bounced to her feet and took a step back

Pyrrha stood up, drew herself up to full height and looked in the mirror. Today was the day the day she finally married him, the man she helped through 4 years of training at Beacon and had fallen for from day one. She had been his crutch and he had been hers in times of need.

"What do you think?" she said twirling her dress and looking over at Nora, Blake and Weiss.

"You look marvelous" Weiss said, marveling at the dress.

"You look great!" Blake said quietly.

"Nora?" Pyrrha asked turning her attention to the chief bridesmaid. "What do you think?"

"Sorry, did you say something, Pyrrha?" Nora asked.

"You've been really distracted over the past couple of weeks" Pyrrha replied.

"I'm pregnant!" Nora blurted out as if the words were trying to race out of her mouth.

"You're what?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Shhh! Not so loud, Ren is only across the corridor and he doesn't know yet!" Nora said in hushed tones.

"You mean you've not told your own husband?!" Blake added quietly.

"I'm only 6 weeks in so I daren't, just in case" Nora said worriedly.

Nora's hands quickly gravitated towards her stomach and stayed there as if they were protecting something precious

"I'm going to be a mummy" She whispered with tears in her eyes, looking at her friends.

The women all collected around their friend in encouragement, suggesting names, patting her back and offering their reassurances to the mother to be.

"What am I doing?" Nora said "This is your day, Pyrrha and I'm stealing your thunder" Nora said though her cascades of tears.

"Don't worry about it" Pyrrha replied calmly "I'd pretty much figured it out when you had all that peking duck last week".

Nora blushed "Cravings are weird, ok?"

The women all giggled and smiled as they resumed the application of their make-up and Jewellery.

"How do I look?" Jaune asked as he turned around.

"Most impressive" Ren replied.

"Looking good, vomit-boy!" Yang called from the other side of the room, brushing her hair.

"Do you have to call me that? Even on my wedding day?" Jaune pleaded.

"'Fraid so, vomit boy" Yang quipped.

"Anyway, Ruby, anything to add?" Jaune said turning to the short woman in the corner.

She said nothing.

"Ruby?" He said, slightly louder

She still said nothing.

Jaune walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. She jolted straight, removed her headphones and turned around to see him.

"Thoughts?" He asked her calmly.

"Jaune, you look great! Pyrrha's a lucky girl!" She said smiling.

"Thanks, Ruby" Jaune said returning the smile.

As Jaune walked over to the jug to pour himself some more water he heard a familiar giggling noise from the corridor and sighed, he knew exactly who it was.

The door swung open to reveal Jaune's sisters standing in the doorway in fits of laughter.

"Hey Jauney!" they said together giggling.

"What's so funny?" Jaune asked.

"Oh nothing" the oldest one said dismissively.

"I'll put 100 lien on a year" the youngest blurted out causing the five girls to erupt into a fit of laughter.

"What are you talking about?" Yang said cautiously.

"We were just making the marriage a bit more interesting for us, that's all" one of them replied sarcastically.

Yang clenched her fists and her face flushed red with anger.

"You're taking bets on his marriage?" she growled.

"Not bets, just a friendly wager" another giggled.

Jaune's fists clenched and his knuckles went white.

"Out." He said quietly.

"C'mon Jauney, don't be like that" one of them said derisively.

"I SAID OUT!" Jaune erupted as his face flashed red with rage.

The five girls shied out of the room as quickly as they had entered and left the four hunters stood in silence in the wake of Jaune's anger.

Jaune collapsed backwards onto the sofa and exhaled, letting go of his rage as he did so.

"Maybe they're right" he said looking at the ceiling.

"What?!" Yang blurted out

"It's just pre-wedding nerves, you'll be fine" Ruby replied.

"Yeah! Suck it up vomit boy, you'll be fine! Ignore them" Yang said walking up behind her sister.

"I think you need to calm down" Ren said, pouring himself a glass of water.

"You need to stop worrying about your sisters and focus on Pyrrha, she loves you and you love her, Jaune" He continued calmly.

"I know but I can't help but feel like she could do better, maybe they're right, maybe we'll only last a year" Jaune muttered as he looked down.

"Cheer up Jauney-boy, you love her and she loves you, forget about them" Yang said cheerfully.

Weiss popped her head round the door.

"Ren!" She shouted

"Hm?" He replied.

"Nora's not feeling good, we need your help" She said

Ren stood up and wandered over to the door and looked back over at Jaune.

"Make sure he makes it to the altar" he said firmly to Yang and Ruby before closing the door behind him.

"Nora?" Ren called out as he walked into the women's toilets.

"She's in here" Pyrrha said poking her head out of a cubicle.

"Nora, what's wrong?!" Ren asked.

"Nothing! go away!" she said coughing on her tears.

"Nora please!" he pleaded as she threw up again.

Pyrrha shimmied out of the cubicle and stood over by Weiss.

"Nora, please" Ren repeated as he made eye contact with his wife.

"I really didn't want to tell you like this" Nora whispered trying to hold back another small bit of vomit.

"But there's a reason I said I wouldn't drink tonight" She paused momentarily but it seemed to her like it was for hours.

"I'm pregnant, Ren" she said as fresh tears began to form in her eyes.

"I know" Ren replied calmly.

"Wait. What? How?!" Nora said confused

"You're my wife, I can read you like a book... And I found the pregnancy test in the bin" Ren replied.

Nora smiled slightly and then asked "Aren't you mad?"

"Why on earth would I be mad?" Ren replied "I've always wanted children and I couldn't think of anyone better to have them with than you".

Nora smiled and fresh tears rolled down her cheeks "I love you, Ren" she said trying to stop herself being sick again.

"I love you too, Nora" He responded, smiling back.

"How's my husband to be holding up, Ren?" Pyrrha asked.

"Not too well, he seems convinced that you could do better than him" Ren sighed as he rubbed his wife's back.

"I need to go see him" Pyrrha said firmly, folding her arms.

"Pyrrha you can't. It's bad luck for the bride to see the groom on the wedding day!" Weiss objected.

"I know how he is, I need to see him" she replied as she walked out of the toilets.

"Jaune, you'll be fine" Ruby said reassuringly.

"But she could do so much better, I mean she's **Pyrrha Nikos** " He responded with his head in his hands.

There was a quiet knock at the door as Pyrrha entered the room.

"Can I have a moment with my husband to be?" She asked curiously

"Pyrrha?" Jaune said as he began to turn around.

"No way, vomit boy" Yang said grabbing Jaune's head "It's bad luck to see the bride on the wedding day" She insisted.

"Please, I need to speak to him" Pyrrha pleaded.

"Fine, c'mon Ruby" Yang said as the little woman followed her.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha began "I know you've always doubted yourself but I wouldn't choose anyone over you" she said

Jaune finally turned around to look up at his blushing bride, she was truly radiant in her long, greek-style white wedding gown. Hanging from the golden belt around her waist, the skirt of the dress flowed lightly in the breeze from the open window, but didn't flow too far as the dress still kept it's straight style, mainly thanks to the heavy, long train that followed behind her. Whenever Pyrrha moved slightly, the light caught the glittering specks of gold dust toward the end of her train, making her movements seem magical. The dress was held up by a thin gold chain on each shoulder, showing that even though it was her wedding day, she was still a huntress. Attached to the chain straps was the silk material covering her full breasts, creating a v-neck, leaving her neckline exposed to place her something old, her grandmother's heart locket. Her veil made it look like sugar had been coated over her long locks. Her something new was attached to her arm, a gold arm cuff that Nora and Ren had bought her, with JNPR engraved onto the outside, and following each letter was the emblem of each member of the team.

She knelt by him, took his hand in hers and asked "Do you remember how we started dating?"

Jaune chuckled to himself, he loved recounting this story, their story.

"Cardin pushed me into the women's showers after hiding all my clothes" Jaune recounted quietly. "And you were the only one in there" he continued.

"And what song was playing on the radio?" She asked "Our song" Jaune whispered as if the words alone were precious. "You took my hand, brought me into the shower with you and kissed me right there and then" Jaune said as another tear rolled down his cheek.

"How did the song go again?" Jaune asked sarcastically as he smiled, he knew exactly how it went, he simply loved hearing her sing it.

"I walked across an empty land

I knew the pathway like the back of my hand

I felt the earth beneath my feet

Sat by the river and it made me complete

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?

I'm getting tired and I need someone to rely on"

"I love you" Jaune said with tears rolling down his cheek as Pyrrha finished her verse.

At the sight of her husband to be her eyes began to fill with tears "I love you too" she said as she wrapped her arms tightly around him.

Jaune looked up at her "We're going to get married and we're going to be happy together." he said firmly as a smile spread across his face.

Pyrrha smiled back. He was the one, she knew it now and all her doubts vanished, she bent over, kissed him on the forehead and whispered "I'll see you at the ceremony" as she walked gracefully towards the door and closed it behind her.

Jaune stood up, straightened his bow tie and took a sip of his water as he began to recite his vows in the mirror.

"You ready to go, Pyrrha?" Nora asked as she bounced into the room.

Pyrrha stood up and paced gracefully towards the door where the little woman was standing.

She took a deep breath and then exhaled "I'm as ready as I'll ever be" she said looking down at Nora.

Pyrrha walked down the corridor, quietly listening to Nora's fantasies about the child she was carrying, about how Ren would make her and their little one pancakes and how they'd have 4 dogs running around the house and how all of team RWBY and JNPR would live nearby and their children would play together and be best friends.

Nora stopped abruptly as they reached the hall.

Pyrrha surveyed the hall seeing all the familiar faces staring back at her and began to shake.

"Relax" Nora whispered to her.

Pyrrha took a deep breath, exhaled and then began to pace down the aisle.

As Pyrrha stride down the aisle, she kept her eyes on Jaune and everyone else in the hall disappeared to her, he was the only one who mattered to her right now.

She ascended the steps at the end of the aisle effortlessly and looked her fiance dead in the eyes.

He took her hands in his as they turned to the officiant, then Jaune began to recite his vows.

"Pyrrha Nikos, you are my best friend" he began calmly.

"I have known you were the one since the day we met in Emerald forest, with me pinned to a tree and you stood there trying to figure out how to get me down. I have loved you since that day and you have always had a special place in my heart and will until the day I die, I love you and I always will". Pyrrha saw a tear roll down Jaune's cheek and she knew just how fervently he meant those words.

"Jaune Arc" Pyrrha said as tears welled in her eyes.

"You are the love of my life and I want to be with you for the rest of my life, you have my trust, my love and my heart, I love you and I will always love you" she recited through her tears as they began to stream down her cheek.

"Do you, Jaune Arc, take Pyrrha Nikos to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The officiant asked.

"Yes" Jaune said confidently.

"And do you, Pyrrha Nikos, take Jaune Arc to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He said turning to Pyrrha.

"I do" she replied through her tears with her eyes on Jaune's.

"Then by the power vested in me by the kingdom of vale, I pronounce you husband and wife".

Pyrrha lept into Jaune's arms before the officiant could finish his sentence and pressed her lips onto his as Jaune wrapped his arms around his wife.

When their lips finally parted, they looked at each other, smiled and laughed as tears of joy fell down their cheeks.

The hall was a cacophony of applause and cheers as Jaune threw his fist up into the air in celebration, finally they were together, no doubts, no worries, just them.


End file.
